


The little things

by ThatsMyJam (PaulAtreDeezNuts)



Series: Tumblr Shitposts [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chill, Cute, Drabble, I guess this is me admitting I'm fandom old, M/M, Meta, antagonistic bickering boyfriends, boyfriends who have trouble admitting it, do we do drabbles anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulAtreDeezNuts/pseuds/ThatsMyJam
Summary: They're two objects in space, slowly drawn to each other through an unceasing, unshakeable gravity.





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr someone pointed out that Watson keeps forgetting how he's described Holmes' emotions in the past, Watson keeps saying he'd never seen Sherlock so touched - does that mean Watson is unreliable, or Holmes really is feeling more?
> 
> Maybe neither. So I ran with it.

As Watson gets to know Holmes better he reads more and more in the subtle shifts of his expression, the way a fine-boned hand grasps the horn of his pipe, the shadow of a smirk or the unconscious unfocusing of his eyes. As John grows to know Sherlock more he uncovers a deep well of affection and emotion that the consulting detective keeps locked away behind a cynical facade to keep from wearing deeper wounds.

And as he grows to know John more and regard him more kindly Sherlock takes down the veils around his soul - he knows that John is true, more honest, altogether more noble than himself. John is a healer, John is a soldier. John is a worthy friend, a good man, and deserving of communion with the flawed and broken man beneath the impassive mask that Sherlock shows to the world……. At least until, in an absurd mistake never to be repeated, John abandons him for Mary. And it’s not a lengthy abandonment, and Sherlock was very sorry indeed to see John brought so low by her passing. But now that they’re reunited there’s not the slightest chance in the world that Sherlock is going to ever let John forget that he walked away. And every time it comes up all that John can do to reply is shout

“TWO BLOODY YEARS I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED, YOU PRICK. SO I MARRY A LOVELY GIRL AND OUT YOU COME FROM YOUR HIDEY HOLE. AND YOU SWOOP BACK INTO MY FLAT NOT TWO MONTHS INTO MOURNING, YOU HEARTLESS, MECHANICAL, MONSTROUS VULTURE.”

John is so dramatic sometimes, but after all that’s part of what Sherlock likes about him. And as their hands brush one another’s at the dinner table, or as they dart off together in a race to catch a train or follow a scoundrel through steaming alleys John will smile and the glint in his eye is reflected back by Sherlock’s smirks, and yet again John sees another gain for the softer emotions, and Sherlock feels John take yet a firmer hold on his heart.


End file.
